A Sticky Situation
by xXxMiss-HarpeexXx
Summary: Things seem to be going great until an unwanted visitor turns up and things turn into a sticky situation. Can Edward, Al, Ling and Roy find the girls, or will they end up losing the ones they love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the FMA characters…. Master Arakawa does. As much as I want to… but I do own this stories plot whether you like it or not.

I strained my voice as I screamed out in agony. _Why is he doing this? Does he really want the jewel that badly?_ Those questions were running through my head as a man pinned me to a wall by my neck.

"Give me the jewel." He said and he crushed my windpipe.

"I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-'bout!" I whispered out in tiny gasps of air.

"Yes you do. I know you do. So hand it over and you might survive tonight." He whispered in my ear, threatening me.

I could feel his breath tickling the hairs along my neck and I tried to pull away from his mouth as he raked his teeth along the edge of my ear.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear my desperate cries for help.

He growled menacingly- his eyes flashing crimson. He squeezed down on my windpipe once more before throwing me through a large glass window. As I crashed through the glass I could feel it cutting into my skin, tearing at the flesh.

I gasped for breath at I pulled a dagger sized shard of glass out of my side. I looked around me and saw him glaring at me, his eyes a crimson red.

"You know I hate it when you do that." He growled out, coming towards me slowly with a smile on his face that would even have superman running for his life.

I screamed, but nothing came out as he pounced at me, going for the kill. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact. There was nothing but the dark cool night air that whipped against my naked flesh.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into golden irises. I gasped softly.

He turned around and faced the man who had been attacking me earlier. "You know, it's not very nice to hurt a young beautiful lady, let alone scare her." He said

_His voice is so smooth_, I thought to myself.

"Well that 'lady' has something that belongs to my boss and I was sent to retrieve it from her. We were just having some fun." He laughed in response.

I heard my savior sigh and watched him shake his head. "I'm just going to hurry up and get rid of you so I can take care of the little lady before she gets hypothermia from the weather outside."

I watched as his foot collided with my attackers gut and send him flying into the lake.

My savior turned around and took off his jacket, wrapping it around my near naked form. "Thank you." I tried to say but only inaudible scratches came out.

"You're welcome." He smiled at me warmly as he picked me up in his arms, cradling me softly and comfortingly.

"I'll take you back to my place- I don't know if I should leave you alone just yet." He said looking at me for consent to do so.

I nodded my head vigorously, thankful that he wasn't leaving me alone.

"Well then… off we go!" He laughed as he began running towards the city faster than I thought possible


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched my arms above my head tiredly as I sat up wincing in pain from the previous night. _I probably wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for that guy_. I thought, smiling softly. The door creaked open and revealed a tall blonde, golden eyed male. I smiled softly and meekly waved from under the covers of the bed I was lying in.

"I hope you're hungry." He smiled as he held out a tray of food.

My stomach growled loudly in response, making me giggle softly. He set the tray on my lap and took a seat next to me on the bed.

I began eating slowly but stopped as I felt his eyes staring at me intensely.

I took a large gulp of orange juice to clear the food from my mouth before speaking in my hoarse cracked voice. "Is there a reason as to why you are staring at me?"

"Not really. You're just a very beautiful thing to stare at. Plus I'm trying to figure out why that guy attacked you last night."

I grasped the black cord around my neck protectively. "I can show you why. I lied to that man. I told him I didn't know what jewel he was talking about- I have it right here around my neck."

I pulled the brilliant red stone out from the t-shirt I was borrowing and held it out for him to see.

"It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you are." He flirted with me smiling.

I giggled at threw an English muffin at him playfully.

"By the way, my name is Edward. You can call my Ed if you want. If I'm not asking too much, could you tell me your name so I don't have to call you lady or miss all the time?" He asked shyly.

"My name is Winry."

"That's such a beautiful name. Winry… I like it, it suits you!" He laughed as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "So Winry, am I going to have to protect you from more of those guys that want to take your necklace from you?"

"I'm perfectly fine actually. They just caught me off guard last night. That's all." I said defensively.

"Mhmm. Yeah sure, well than if that's the case how about you just stay here anyways and keep me company? I get quite lonely up here all by myself."

I look at him shocked that he actually wanted me to stay with him even though I was most likely going to cause so much trouble for him. "If you insist…" I giggled winking at him playfully. "But you'll have to take me shopping. I want to get some stuff."

His eyes widened in alarm and he looked around the room nervously. "I'm not very good at that sort of thing. But I do have a really great friend who is and that could still protect you from danger if you needed it! I'll go give her a call right now!" He dashed out of the room quickly.

I giggled as I relaxed back against the memory foam pillows.

I was partly dozing off as Ed came back into the room smiling widely. "She said she would love to- and congratulated me on getting a girl who actually wants to be around me. But yeah, she'll be here in about 10 minutes. So let's get you into the shower and I'll set out a set of clothes that will hopefully fit you."


	3. Chapter 3

I finished drying myself and grabbed my boy shorts I had been wearing earlier under his large sweatpants.

I quickly pulled them on and got into my strapless neon purple bra. _Why couldn't I have worm white?_ I thought to myself embarrassed.

I walked out of the bathroom, still clutching the towel to my form just in-case Ed was somewhere in the room.

I spotted the pile of clothing for me on the bed and walked over, quickly putting it on.

"Great! White wife beater, and a neon purple bra!" I grumbled to myself.

I heard a whistle from behind me. I spun around quickly and found Ed leaning against the wall staring at my body.

A light pink blush darkened my neck and cheeks; I spun back around so he could see my face.

"Well hey there Winry!" He whistled under his breath as he began walking closer.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and slid a hand under the fabric of my shirt, teasing the skin around my hips.

I smacked him on the arm and spun him around so he was facing the opposite wall.

"What! I was just telling you the truth!" He laughed.

I quickly slipped on the black shorts. I walked towards the door and smacked him on the back of the head as I walked out.

"Ow! "

I laughed as I walked out into the living room exploring the space that I was now going to be living in.

I ran my hands along the bold red painted walls, smiling softly to myself._ At least he knows what he likes, and he's not afraid to show it._ My bare feet padded softly on the hard dark brown; nearly black wooden floors. I gazed at the vaulted ceiling admiring the craftsmanship and detailing of the work.

I jumped as a loud bang on the door erupted.

"I'm coming! God! No need to break down my door!" Ed yelled running to open the front door.

"Hey there shorty, so where's this girl that you mentioned to Riza?" A black haired man asked. He stood almost a foot taller than Ed, _so that's why he called him shorty._

"Yes. Where is she? I want to know who I'm taking out and why I'm leaving Roy over at your place for the day while I do so." A woman said. She was about half a foot shorter than the man and had blonde hair in a clip on her head.

"Well come in and I'll introduce you both to her." Ed laughed as he shut the door behind the two people.

The walked into the room I was standing in and I smiles politely, making a small bowing motion at my waist.

"Well Edward… I'll give you props. She's quite the looker." The man said whistling under his breath.

The woman slapped him on the head roughly and walked over towards me smiling sweetly. "Hello, I'm Riza and that's Roy. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Winry. It's nice to meet you as well." _I like her, she seems nice_, I thought to myself.

"Well if you want to get your stuff we better get going. It might take us awhile." She said winking at me with a smile.

I nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Ed dashed back to his room and emerged with a large hoodie and my flats from the previous night.

"Thank you." I whispered, thankful my voice was almost back to normal.

"You're welcome." He whispered in return.

He helped me into the jacket and walked Riza and I towards the front door. "Try not to get into any trouble. And here-"He held out a credit card, "you'll need it to get your stuff. Riza don't make me go broke like you did with Al and May." He warned her playfully.

I smile appreciatively and kissed him on the cheek before following Riza out the door and towards her black jeep wrangler.

I jumped into the passenger seat and quickly buckled my seat belt. I waved goodbye to Ed as she started up the engine. "Hang on." She said and she pressed her foot against the gas pedal.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait! He actually did that?" I laughed as Riza pulled up into Ed's driveway.

"I swear it!" She laughed turning off the engine and hoping out of her seat.

I quickly followed suit and grabbed the other half of the bags out of the trunk following her towards Ed's front door. "Thank you for taking me to do this Riza." I said appreciatively.

"It was no problem. I'll have to introduce you to May. Then you, she and I can go have some real fun and leave the boys here at Ed's house." She laughed opening the door.

"We're back!" We screamed in unison as I slammed the door shut with my foot.

I looked at Riza as there was no response. "Their probably in the game room; go put on the blue tank and black shorts- don't forget the ribbon for your hair! I'll put it in for you after you get dressed." She said shooing me off towards the room I had been in earlier.

I ran to the bathroom and pulled off every bit of clothing I had on. I grabbed an ice blue bra and matching boy shorts and quickly got them on. I then grabbed the Ice blue racer back tank top and slipped it on over my head. I dug through my bottoms and grabbed the black and white jean shorts with studs lining the bottom hem, slipping them over my butt.

I snatched the ice blue and black bow hair clip and ran out of the bathroom. I came to a halt as I reach Riza who was leaning against the couch in the living room. "I actually like those shorts a lot more with that top then just your plain black jean shorts. Alright, turn around; I'll put your bow into place."

I did as she told me and stood there quietly as he adjusted my hair and snapped the clip into place.

"Perfect. Now let's go say hi. Follow me." She said grabbing my hand and leading my towards a spiral staircase.

She let go of my hand and sat on the rail and slid down to the bottom. I copied her actions and smiled as I slid down the railing.

"Yo!" Roy called out as he punched at the 70in plasma screen T.V

"Hey guys; got room for two more players?" Riza asked walking over.

"Of course we do! Just grab the remotes." Ed said as he kicked at the screen.

"Ed… I'm switching the game…" Riza said as she grabbed a different disc from the shelves full.

"'Kay. Just put it in I'll get out the dance mats." Ed said opening a drawer and pulling out 4 different colored dance mats.

Riza snatched a green one and threw a navy blue at Roy. I grabbed the ice blue mat and placed it next to Riza's. "What game are we playing?" I whispered to her.

"We are playing- Dance Dance Revolution!" She laughed as she plugged in the four mats to the TV.

I giggled as Ed took his spot next to me on the red mat and the TV screen lit up in a rainbow.

-A few hours later-

"Ok… She won every game- she must have cheated!" Roy exclaimed as we plugged in steering wheel s for the next game of choice.

"I did no such thing! I just have mad dancing skills." I defended myself, laughing.

"Let's do team races." Riza suggested. "I'll be with Roy and you can be with Winry, Ed."

"Sounds good to me!" He laughed, slinging an arm over my shoulder, and pulling me into a hug.

"You guys are so going down." Roy snickered as he revved his engine on the game.

"We'll see about that." I bantered playfully.

-A few hours later-

"Oh my god! She's undefeatable! We've played basically all of the 4 player games you have and she's beaten us all in all of them! She's the master of video games." Roy said, giving into his undeniable defeat.

I giggled and smiled innocently. "Roy, I have no idea what you are talking about- I was just simply having fun. I didn't even realize that completion was actually going on."

Roy and Riza's mouth's dropped open in utter shock and I just sat on the large soft and fluffy black couch snickering.

Ed laughed behind me and picked me up into a hug swinging me around in a circle. "I'm so glad you're staying here with me."

I smiled and felt a blush creep up my neck and staining my cheeks a soft pink. "I am to." _And I'm telling the 100% truth._

Roy's and my stomach growled loudly making Riza and Ed laugh. "I'll order some pizza. Roy, Riza, you both can stay over tonight, I'll call Al and see if he and May want to come over also." Ed said as he ran upstairs, jumping steps as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy poked my foot with his fork and I kicked out catching his chin. "Sorry… I'm ticklish there."

He glared at me playfully and sat on the floor next to the couch. "Alright, I'm officially bored. What is there to do? We've been sitting her for the past hour doing nothing. When is Al and May getting here?" He asked looking at Ed would was cradling my head in his lap, playing with my hair.

"I don't know. They said they would be right over, knowing May though she probably is packing enough stuff so she can stay for the rest of the week to get to know Winry." He sighed, yawing afterwards.

"Ok. So once they get here, then what are we going to do?" Riza asked climbing over Roy's legs and propping her head on the palms of her hands.

"Uhmm…How about we have a movie marathon?" He suggested.

"Ok." Roy, Riza and I all said simultaneously.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Riza shot up, ramming her head into Roy's chin. She fell back onto his lap, groaning in pain holding the top of her head. I snickered as Ed slid out from underneath me and ran up the stairs to greet Al and May at the front door.

I scratched my stomach lazily as I yawned and giggled as I looked at Roy and Riza again.

My eyes widened as a body came in contact with mine propelling me off the couch and onto the floor roughly. "Hello!" a sweet voice greeted me.

Tiny arms circled my waist and hugged me tightly. "I'm May! I'm going to be your sister-in-law once you marry Ed!"

A blush raced up my neck, reaching the top of my head staining my face and neck a dark red. "Uhh… Hi. I'm Winry, it's nice to meet you May." I said hugging her back hesitantly.

"Hi there, I'm Alphonse. But you can just call me Al." A male voice said.

I looked up and found a boy that looked very similar to Ed but had darker golden brown hair and gold-brown irises. "Oh! Hi, I'm Winry."

He reached down and pried May off my body and smiled at me. He reached a hand down and I grabbed hold of it, letting him help me up.

"Thank you." I whispered in appreciation.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Alright; let's pick out some movies so we can get this movie marathon started!" Ed called out scooping me up into his arms and plopped down onto the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok... so yeah just a repeat of what I said earlier- I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS- but I do own this plot. **  
><strong>I know this is a short chapter but I couldn't think of what else to write becuase I don't normally watch chick flicks or horror films- so... yeah :)<strong>  
><strong>I promise things are going to start getting interesting REALLY SOON! So PLEASE don't give up on the story yet. It mwould make me EXTREMELY HAPPY! Please Reveiw!<strong>

Ed and Roy laughed wildly at May who was hiding behind Al in fear after we had finished watching our 5th horror movie.

I smacked Ed on the back of the head and sighed, nodding my head. "Alright, it's May's turn to pick the movie."

Ed and Roy groaned simultaneously gaining a smack on the back of the head from both Riza and I. "Ow!" They yelped rubbing the back of their heads.

"Then stop complaining and be quiet." Riza said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As Riza bickered with Roy and Ed, I helped May choose her movie. I pointed at a couple and finally came to one that she smiled largely at and nodded her head vigorously.

I giggled and looked at the DVD case grinning madly as I put the DVD into the player and started it up. "Ok! Be quiet! It's movie time children!"

At that, the three of them shut their mouths with audible snaps and looked as if they had just been scolded by their mother for catching them with their hand in the cookie jar.

I crawled back towards Ed and crawled into his lap and into his awaiting arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, leaning back against his chest. I held the remote up and pressed the play button, letting the loud roar of the TV cover all other noises.

I'm really glad that May decided not to pick a horror movie, besides the fact that she looked absolutely scarred for life from watching the earlier 5 horror films. I smiled and got comfy- twisting and squirming on Ed's lap.

I heard him take a shaky breath witch made me smile knowing that I'm the one who can make him make that sound.


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the movie Ed and Roy were bawling like little children. They had apparently been very touched by the movie we had just watched.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I stretched my body. I winced as I leaned to the left and feeling the swelling of my abdomen around my rib cage from the beating I had earned last night before Ed had saved me.

"Let's play some team games!" May chirped as she ran down a hall and reappeared carrying 12 giant board game boxes.

I heard Al chuckle and watched as he went over to her and took the load off her arms and carried it over to the coffee table.

"Al and I can be a team, Roy and Riza can be one, and then Ed and Winry can be a team!" She smiled as she grabbed the first box off the stack which just happened to be Scrabble.

There was a muddled murmur of agreements from everyone and we all sat around the board on the floor.

- 30 minutes later -

"We win!" May cheered as she counted up the final points of the game.

"I don't think it's fair that you had Al on your team. He knows basically every word in the dictionary!" Roy complained as he put the lid on the game and slid it across the carpet, and out of the way.

"Oh well…next game!" May giggled as she grabbed the next box.

"Oh my god! I love Scattegories!" **(Is that how you spell it? My parents packed away the game so I don't have it handy to find out if that's how you spell it)** I squealed as she pulled out all of the parts, giving everyone a stack of cards, a pencil, and the notebook it came with.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I just looked right back at them confused. "What?"

- 30 minutes later -

"Yes!" Ed cheered as May announced that he and I had won the Scattegories round. I giggled and smiled as I stacked the game on top of the Scrabble box.

I grabbed the next box and smiled realizing it was Trivial Pursuit. _This ought to be fun playing with Roy and Ed. _

- 7 hours later - **(AN: yeah I know I skipped some time- I didn't feel like doing all twelve games)**

I yawned exhausted thankful we finished the last game of the pile. _That was pretty fun_, I thought.

I though back to the games and marked who won what:

Round 1: Scrabble- Al and May  
>Round 2: Scattegories- Ed and I<br>Round 3: Trivial Pursuit- Ed and I  
>Round 4: Pictionary- Roy and Riza<br>Round 5: Sorry- Roy and Riza  
>Round 6: Clue- Al and May<br>Round 7: Boggle- Al and May  
>Round 8: Battleship- Ed and I<br>Round 9: Hangman- Roy and Riza  
>Round 10: Outburst- Ed and I<br>Round 11: Jeopardy- Al and May  
>Round 12: Apples to Apples- Roy and Riza<p>

We ended up tying so we had to play do a 13th round: Catch Phrase. It ended up getting extremely intense and the clicker thing ended up being tossed against the wall causing it to break because Roy hadn't been watching where he was throwing it and hit the wall instead of going to Al.

So by default, Ed and I won considering we were the furthest on the board when the clicker thing had been broken.

"That was a lot of fun!" I said as I helped stack the games and carry them back to where May had taken them from. "We should do it again sometime."

"Don't worry! We definitely will!" May laughed as she closed the cabinet's after we put the games back in their proper place.

"Good!"

As we opened the door back to the hallway all the lights shut off and things became eerily silent.

I felt a hand grab my wrist. My eyes widened and I screamed loudly but was soon cut off by another hand covering my mouth.

I felt rope being tied around both of my wrists behind my back and I squirmed violently trying to get out of the person's grip.

I kicked backwards and made connection with the person's groin. As soon as their hold on me was released I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ED!"

"Winry!" I heard a distant voice yell in response followed by frantic running feat.

I began slowly walking towards where his voice was coming from but stopped by a short scream. "May!" I had completely forgotten that she was with me as soon as I was attacked.

"Get your hands off of me you filthy slim bag!" She yelled again closer now.

I swung my foot out and made connection with a body. "May? Are you okay? Please tell me I didn't just kick you!" I whispered frantically.

I was quickly enveloped by the small girl. "Winry, you saved me!" She sobbed loudly her form wracking violently.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. I lulled her rubbing her back as best as I could with the ropes still wrapped tightly around my wrists.

"Winry, May, are you in here?" Ed called out from the doorway.

"Yes! But be careful, there are some unconscious bodies on the floor, well either that or in too much pain to do anything." I said.

I heard him fast approaching and was quickly enveloped in his arms. "Al is fixing the lights so they should be on soon." He said helping me to me feet before leaning down to pick May up, cradling her softly as she sobbed violently. "Reach into my back pocket and grab the flashlight for me please, Winry?"

I did as he asked but didn't find it the first time and ending up patting his butt. I blushed and reached for the second pocket coming in contact with the flashlight. I awkwardly retracted it from his pocket and lifted my hands up behind my back to give it to him.

"Thanks." He said. He clicked it on and pointed it towards the doorway, leading us out.

We quickly made it back to the family room and as we did so the light flickered back to life. Roy, Riza, and Ed turned to look at me and gasped, their eyes widening in horror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok… I know this a short chapter- but I couldn't think of how to continue it one from here without going to the next chapter… I DON NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I do own this plot though- yes, I still do! PLEASE REVIEW!**

I turned around to see if they were looking at something behind me but I saw nothing. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Winry…what happened back there?" Riza asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? I don't feel any different; the guy only tied my wrists together. What are you talking about?" I asked frantically.

"Your clothing is torn basically to shreds… Winry, I think he was trying to rape you." Riza whispered softly.

My eyes widened and I looked down, seeing that it was true. "I-"I couldn't form any words to say. I broke out into a long sob and collapsed to the ground.

"Winry, its ok, you're okay; he didn't touch you." Ed whispered, putting May on her feel and kneeling down to cradle me in his arms.

Even though he continued to tell me that and I knew that he hadn't, I still couldn't stop sobbing or shaking.

I began feeling light-headed and swayed back and forth.

"Winry!" Ed yelled frantically as I passed out in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

I clenched my eyes tightly as I tried to hide them from the light shining above me. I grimaced as I slowly cracked one eye open.

I groaned in pain as I sat up slowly, realizing I was now in Ed's bed.

"Thank god." I heard a soft female voice whisper from my left. "You're ok."

I looked over and spotted Riza looking at me softly. "What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out; you've actually been out for the past two days. May and I have been taking turns watching over you and keeping the boys out." She said as she walked over to me and rested the back of her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore, so that's good."

"I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't think they would find me so soon, I thought I would be safe for a while and be able to keep you guys from getting involved any more than you already have become." I whispered, a small tear running down my face.

I felt Riza wrap her arms around me and crawl into the bed with me. She hugged me close and cradled me. "There is no reason why you would have to keep us out of it. We are all trained in combat arts. Roy, Ed, Al and I are all part of the police force; Ed is actually a bodyguard for people when they need one. May is a master at a dojo actually. We can all look after ourselves and keep you safe. So please don't think you need to push us to the side thinking we can't keep ourselves safe."

After hearing that, I burst into a long sob and hugged her back. "I'm sorry. I wish I could keep myself safe, not always needing protection from others and putting them at risk." I sobbed into her shirt.

"Shhh; its ok, you don't have to go through this alone anymore. We're all here for you." She comforted me.

"Thank you." I whispered, still crying.

- 2 hours later -

I sat with my legs in pretzel position at the foot of the couch, playing BS **(bologna sandwich)**.

"BS!" I yelled as Riza placed her cards on the stack.

I lifted the cards she put on the table and just stared in shock. "FUDGEMUFFINS!" I yelled as I added the stack in the middle to mine.

"Why do I always end up getting the pile?" I whined smacking my hand down on the table.

Not only did my hand of cards get slapped on the table most of my palm did as well, I flailed my hand on the air mouth: 'Ow, Ow, Ow!' over and over again as I cradled my injured hand with my uninjured one.

May and Riza burst out laughing and fell over onto their sides in hysterics.

The front door swung open loudly and 3 yelling boys stormed in loudly. "I don't care about that! We have to station guards at the house so the target doesn't get a chance to actually become a target!" Ed yelled as He took off this coat and threw it on top of my head not realizing I was even sitting there.

"Um, excuse me? There is person here!" I said tossing his jacket to the side and throwing a pillow at his back side.

He spun around and caught it quickly in his hand smirking wildly. "Glad to see you're finally up and about now." He said leaning over the couch and kissing the top of my head. "It's about time." He chuckled teasingly.

"Oh be quiet, you!" I whined, smacking his arm.

"Winry, you're awake!" Roy and Al cried simultaneously spinning around.

They ran over and hugged me tightly, making a sandwich out of me. I gasped for air as the squeezed me tightly.

"We're so glad to see that you're ok!" They smiled.

As we began catching up the doorbell rang and Ed ran over and opened it. "Ling! It's nice to see you, you're not here to devour all of my food are you?"

"Of course we are! Not to mention I heard a rumor you have a girl staying here with you, not mention she's doing it willingly." A male voice said.

"Hello Ranfan, it's nice to see you as well." Ed said. "Come on in, both of you." He said kindly shutting the door after they had entered the house.

Footsteps approached quickly, revealing a tall man with long black hair tied in the back and a woman with black hair in a bun on top of her head.

"Well Ed, I must say; I am impressed she's quite beautiful." The man said, walking over to me. "Hey there, I'm Ling- the emperor of Xing. That over there is my wife, Ranfan." He said energetically.

"It's nice to meet you Ling and Ranfan, I'm Winry." I smiled sweetly.

Ranfan just nodded and smiled, walking over to sit next to May. "My little sister May! How are you and Al doing?" Ling burst out turning to May who was sitting next to me.

Al and May blushed brightly and looked down at the ground. "We're doing fine brother." She said.

"Good to hear! So Ed, let's talk business. Tell me about these people you need me and Ranfan to protect your target from this time." Ling said.

"Gladly, Roy, Al, follow me to the office, you can come as well Ranfan, but you can also stay out here with the rest of the girls." Ed offered.

"Who is this target that they keep talking about?" I asked Riza.

"You don't need to worry about it; just let them do what they have to do." She said. "Let's go downstairs and watch a movie."

I nodded and followed her, along with May and Ranfan following behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

I rolled over and fell off the couch and onto Riza, waking me up from my sleeping state.

"Owww that hurt; who fell on top of me?" Riza groaned in pain as she pushed me off her body and sat up slowly from the floor.

I raised my hand and giggled guiltily as I looked at her. "Sorry Riza. I didn't realize you were sleeping on the floor next to me."

"It's fine; but next time, don't fall off on top of me." She laughed climbing to sit on the couch.

"You've got it." I laughed as I sat down next to her.

"What's with the racket?" May asked as she sat up from Ranfan's lap, waking her in the process, on the large plush chair that was placed next to the couch.

"I fell on top of Riza." I said groggily.

"Smooth, Winry." May yawned, giggling softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just awesome like that. Do you think the boys are done with whatever they needed to do?" I asked as I slowly stood up from my spot on the couch.

"I'm not sure, they might be. Let's go check!" May cheered, springing up from the chair. "We can go in groups; I'll go with Ranfan and you can go with Riza, Winry!"

"Sounds fine with me, we can find Ed and Roy." I said as I began ascending the stairs with Riza on my heels.

"Alright we'll find Ling and Al." May said as I reached the top of the stairs.

I nodded and let Riza lead me around the house.

As we entered a hallway off of the kitchen the lights began flickering wildly, eventually stopping and making the hall as black as a night with a new moon.

"Riza, this is freaking me out." I said as I gripped Riza's hand tightly in my own.

"Calm down, it's probably nothing." She replied comfortingly.

I slowly opened a door to my left but stopped as I heard a loud shot echo through the hall. "What in god's name was that?"

"Winry, stay close and stay behind me." Riza whispered and she started quietly running down the hall.

I followed suit staying about a foot behind her.

Riza kicked open the door at the end of the hallway and pointed a gun into the room.

Before I could even peek into the brightly lit room and loud gun shot rang through the air.


	11. Chapter 11

I screamed as I saw Riza collapse to the ground in front of me. My eyes widened as I noticed the blood pooling under her body and the hole created by the gun shot.

"No!" I shouted, falling to my knees pressing my hands down on the wound, in an attempt to slow the bleeding. "Please god, no." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

Ed looked over at me, losing all color in his face as the shooter next pointed his gun at me. "No!" He shouted, running towards me.

I looked up as I saw May roundhouse kicked the shooter. He stumbled backwards and growled as he grabbed May's wrist as she tried to punch him and threw her against the wall.

Al jumped into save the day and kicked the man, making him fall backwards, into the window shattering the glass, and out of the house.

As soon as he was gone, the yelling grew louder and I felt my hands being pried away from Riza's body. "I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me Winry." I heard her whisper hoarsely.

I looked down at her and smiled as hot tears flowed down my face, staining my cheeks. I nodded as Roy took her body into his arms, running out of the room and down the hallway. Followed quickly by Al who was carrying May's unconscious form in his arms.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and another slip underneath my knees. I looked up and saw Ed's face, contorted with worry and anger. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and began to sob uncontrollably. His grip on me tightened as he lifted me from the ground and carried me out of the room.

When Ed began loosening my grip from around his neck I just held on tighter and looked up into his eyes and pleaded, "Please don't leave me alone, please."

His eyes met mine and I saw defeat. "I'll stay with you… but let me change first." I loosened my grip around him and let him leave the room.

While Ed went to change I quickly stripped myself all clothing replacing it with a sapphire blue spaghetti strap tank-top and black fuzzy shorts. I quickly got back into bed and curled up into a ball under the covers facing away from the door.

I felt the bed shift as Ed climbed in next to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body and I turned around so I was facing him and slowly started moving closer towards him. I gently placed my arm on his chest, placing my hand near his left shoulder and laid my head on his chest. At that moment I realized he was shirtless.

I closed my eyes not caring and just curled up next to Ed as tears fell from my eyes as I thought about what had just happened earlier that night.

Ed wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me tight against him. He kissed the top of my head and whispered something but I didn't register it because I was already falling asleep in his warm embrace.

- A few hours later -

I woke screaming from a nightmare of what had just happened to Riza. I started sobbing a felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Winry calm down!" Ed whispered. He gently shook me and lifted my head so my eyes could meet his. "Your safe here Winry, you don't need to worry. Everyone here told you they'd help you and you need to trust their instincts. They want to help you. What happened with Riza is no biggy. They just grazed her. It didn't actually do a lot of damage.

I nodded and just hugged him. "It's still all my fault. I don't even know what they want! They think I have some jewel and they really want it." I whispered against his neck.

"We'll figure it out Win, just let us protect you. Let ME protect you Winry." He said pushing me away to look me in the eyes.

When I met his eyes I was overwhelmed. Had they always been such a smoldering gold? He had such a determined look and some other feeling I couldn't pin down. I just nodded, "Alright… thank you Edward."

We laid back down and I almost instantly started falling asleep. But right before I fell into my sleep, I swear I heard him say, "Your welcome my angel. I'd do anything for the one I love." But I was probably just imagining it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh. My. God!" I heard May whispered from the doorway. "I can't believe it!"

"The kid has skills. I have to give him that. I figured she would've punched him in the face by now." I heard Roy say.

"They look so cute together." Al whispered from a distance.

"He better not break her heart. If he does, he's asking for it." I heard Riza's voice ring out softly.

I stirred and trying to move but was blocked. I slowly began opening my eyes and say Ed and mine legs intertwined with one another in the black satin sheets of his bed. I was draped across his chest, which was completely bare. But what I noticed the most was the hand on my ass.

My eyes widened and I screamed pushing Ed awa,y which only caused him and I to both fall off the bed. He landed on top of me and had somehow managed to stay asleep throughout the whole ruckus

I heard a large amount of laughter from the doorway and saw Al, May, Riza, and Roy standing in the doorway laughing their asses off.

Ed began to stir and slowly looked up, opening his eyes. When he realized what was going on his eyes widened and he quickly pulled himself away from me. "I am so sorry Winry!"

"It's fine!" I laughed standing up and readjusting my clothing.

"So you two finally got up." I heard Riza say.

I spun on my heel and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're doing better. I was so worried about you!" I cried into her shirt.

"I don't know how they did it but the boys made it in a time and got me to the hospital and got me fixed up pretty quickly." She smiled and hugged me back, pressing her face into my hair.

"I'm so glad." I sobbed into her shoulder. We stood there for at least five minutes just hugging with me sobbing into her shoulder.

As we released one another, Roy wrapped an arm gently around Riza and she leaned against him, thankful for the support. I turned and looked at Ed who was now sitting on my bed and I asked, "How did you even know we were in trouble?"

Al piped in, a smiling gleaming brightly upon his face, "You have a pretty loud scream, I'm fairly sure even the neighbors could hear it Winry."

I blushed as he said this and I looked down at my feet. "Well I'm glad I screamed then. I don't know what would've happened if you all hadn't shown up. I actually don't even want to think about it." I hugged myself and shivered lightly. "Okay all you males get out. I want to change. May, Riza, Ranfan if you want to stay you can. I don't mind having you two around." I looked at them, a hint of fear gleaming in my eyes hoping that they would stay and not leave me a lone in the room.

"Of course we'll stay!" May giggled and wrapped are arms around our necks pulling as down at an angle because of how short she is compared to the two of us as Ranfan stood to the side and smiled gently..

The boys waved and left the room. Ed followed them reluctantly and but followed non-the-less.

I walked to the closet and began digging around through the clothing in an attempt to find something to wear. "I didn't even get hurt and I'm terrified." I whispered softly, my hand lingering on a soft dress.

"Maybe if we hadn't split up none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." May scowled and climbed onto the bed sitting like a pretzel.

"Don't blame yourself May. We all agreed to it so we're all at fault here." Ranfan stated calmly putting a soft hand on the tiny girls shoulder.

"She's right May. We all agreed to it so we're all at fault. It's my fault for recklessly opening that door and not thinking of what could be behind it." Riza scowled as she ran her hand over her bandaged injury.

"Who even was that?" I asked looking behind me at the three girls sitting on the bed. "What does he even want?"

I snatched a shirt off the hanger and pulled a pair of jeans from a shelf in the back of the closet. "Shouldn't that be a concern to us?" I asked them as I pulled my PJ shirt off and slipped clasped a strapless bra on quickly. I grabbed a pair of boy shorts and stepped into the bathroom quickly changing into them.

I walked out and looked at them, concern evident in my facial expression. "Right now we should just calm down and not think about it. We can talk about it with the boys. They've been doing some digging and hopefully have come up with some information." Ranfan stated as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

I scowled then smiled lightly. "Alright, and next time Riza, I'm going in first." I smirked looking in her direction as I zipped the strapless top up.

"But that's-" She began but I cut her off quickly.

"No buts Riza. You put yourself at risk so if anything like this happens again it's only fair that I do the same as a favor to you." I said forcefully. I finished pulling up the jeans and quickly zipped and buttoned them before readjusting the top so it laid on top of the pants.

Riza frowned but said nothing else. May stood up and linked arms with Ranfan and I and pulled us out of the room. I grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her along with us. "May I have not even brushed my hair yet.  
>"I complained as she dragged us up the stairs.<p>

"I'll brush it while we watch a movie or something." She giggled as she pulled us into the living room where the boys were sitting and eating some breakfast and watching morning cartoons.

I mumbled a few incoherent passages under my breath and just let her drag me along behind her.


End file.
